Things That Annoy a Winchester
by oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: Sam writes a list of things that annoy him and there seems to be a trend! Twoshot fluffy Wincest. R&R!
1. 35 Things That Annoy Sam Winchester

Things That Annoy a Winchester

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

_35 things that annoy Sam Winchester:_

_Dean Winchester_

_John Winchester_

_John Winchester going missing_

_Moving_

_Anyone other than Dean calling me "Sammy"_

_Dean blaring the radio_

_Dean humming Metallica_

_Dean calling the Impala his "baby"_

_Demons_

_Dean taking forever to get ready_

_Dean singing REO Speedwagon_

_Dean in general_

_Girls hitting on Dean_

_Dean hitting on girls_

_Girls within a 3 mile radius of Dean's "Flirting Zone"_

_Girls hitting on me_

_Guys hitting on me_

_Guys hitting on Dean_

_Guys hitting Dean_

_Dean Winchester_

_Dad selling his soul to the Yellow Eyed Bastard (side note: I am thankful he saved Dean though."_

_The Yellow Eyed Bastard_

_Dean nearly dying on several occasions_

_Egotistical people, namely Dean Winchester_

_The "HOUSE RULES"_

_Dean's smirk_

_The way Dean looks at me when he's singing REO Speedwagon._

_Dean selling his soul to save me_

_Jake for killing me_

_Dean, when he hasn't shaved_

_Dean Winchester_

_Jo Harvelle_

_Every girl Dean's dated_

_Any girl whose wanted to date Dean_

_But most of all, the way I love Dean Winchester_

"Hey Sammy?" Dean called from the shower. Sam jerked up in surprise hiding the manuscript he was just working on.

"Yeah Dean?" He asked loud enough for Dean to hear while crumpling the paper up.

"Can you bring me a towel?" Sam answered with a "yes" while stuffing the article into a random drawer. Then he got up to give Dean his towel.

Later that week when Dean was packing up his things he found a crinkled up piece of paper stuffed into his clothing drawer. He smoothed out the sheet and began to read.

"NO!" Sam ran and ripped the page from Dean's hand. Dean tried to grab the paper but Sam crammed it into his pocket.

"What are you hiding Sam?" He asked going "older brother" oh him.

"Nothing."

"Yeah that looks like a whole lot of nothing there Sammy." Sam looked away from Dean's intense gaze.

"It's nothing," Sam insisted. Dean wasn't buying it; he tackled Sam to the floor and tried to reach the document in Sam's pocket. However Sam tried to make it difficult by flailing his limbs and squirming. Unfortunately for Sam that caused the note to fall out of his pocket. Dean grabbed it and quickly read the items listed. Sam tried to reclaim his stolen possession, but Dean wouldn't hear of it. He sat on Sam, pinning him down while he read.

When he finished reading he looked to Sam, "what is this?" Sam turned away, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. "Sam?" Dean asked again.

"It's _nothing_, get off of me!" Sam shoved Dean aside and darted into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Sammy! Come out here." Dean ordered.

"No!" Sam knew he was acting like a child but he didn't care. Dean signed in defeat.

"You have to come out of there sometime Sam." Dean reminded. Sam didn't answer. He just slid down the front of the door and let the tear roll silently down his cheek. Dean _knew_ the truth. Sam felt so ashamed of himself, and for the first time in a long time he cried himself to sleep.

It was around 3am when Dean woke up, he'd fallen asleep leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. He noticed the door was open and Sam was no where in sight. Dean jumped to his feet, fully alert. Sam's laptop and books weren't on the table, and the half packed bag of Sam's clothes was gone. Dean cursed himself and rushed out the door to look for Sam.

The air was chilly and heavy, but Dean didn't care. Sam was out there somewhere alone. He was relieved a bit when he saw Sam hadn't taken the Impala. Dean slid into the driver's seat and took off to find Sam. He hit the accelerator as soon as the motel was out of sight, as he did this his head whipped around in every direction looking for his brother. Dean dialed his cell number repeatedly but to no avail. Dean swore each time he got the voice mail.

It was nearly an hour into the search when Dean saw a tall figure walking alongside the road. He pulled over to the shoulder, relieved and angry to see Sam. When Sam turned around and saw him, he ran, all the while dropping his bags. Dean turned off his car and bolted after him. When he finally caught up to him he grabbed him and threw him roughly, face first, into a tree.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again!" Dean shook him for effect. Then he turned Sam around to confront him. "What is all this about? The list? Sam I know!"

"Dean you-"

"Shut up Samantha! I know you love me, and if you hadn't of been such a _girl_ and hid in the bathroom I would have said 'I love you too'!" Dean ranted.

Sam froze, "you what?" he breathed.

"I love you Sam," Dean whispered before connecting their lips. Sam gasped in shock of the sudden contact, but Dean took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sam returned the kiss with as much fervor and passion. They finally broke apart when both their lungs protested their activities, their lips were bruised and they were gasping for breath. "Let's go Sam." Dean commanded, tugging Sam's arm in the direction of the Chevy. Sam fallowed, only stopping to pick up his discarded luggage.

"Dean," Sam said when they got to the Impala.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know Sammy," Dean laughed.

Awwww! Wasn't that cute? xD I got the idea from the poem at the end of 10 Things I Hate About You. Go forth and review!


	2. 30 Things That Annoy Dean Winchester

Things That Annoy a Winchester

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Chapter Two:

_30 things that annoy Dean Winchester_

_Sam Winchester_

_Chick flicks_

_Sam going to college_

_Sam leaving me_

_Anyone other than myself calling Sam, "Sammy" (John Winchester this means you!)_

_Sam's emo music_

_REO Speedwagon (Kevin Cronin doesn't sing it from the heart Jo; he sings it from the hair!)_

_That bastard who killed my Sammy._

_Gordon, the bastard who _tried_ to kill my Sam._

_John Winchester (especially when he goes all "marine")_

_Anyone hitting on Sam_

_Shapeshifters_

_Anyone__ who harms my babies (The Impala…and Sam)_

_Demons_

_Yellow Eyed Bastard (for making Sam a "special child")_

_Yellow Eyed Bastard (for killing Mom, and taking Dad's soul)_

_Boy Bands_

_Teenagers_

_Kids_

_Old people_

_Geeks_

_Sam Winchester_

_Lilith, bitch holds my deal_

_Bela, bitch stole the colt._

_Ruby, lying bitch_

_Snow, messes with my baby (Impala)_

_People making messes inside my baby, namely Sam Winchester_

_MySpace, I STILL don't know what it is, damn it Sam_

_Crappy food_

_How much I want to fuck Sam Winchester_

"Dean what's this?" Sam held up the paper he'd just read. Dean smirked.

"I thought I'd make a list to." Dean answered

"And place it conveniently on my laptop?" Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes," Dean's grin got wider.

"I take it your hinting to something." Sam tried to hide a smile.

"Course not Sammy," Dean faked innocence; it looked out of place on his devilish face.

"Too bad, I think I might have been easily persuaded." There was a lull in their conversation before Dean jumped up and tackled Sam to the bed.

Later that night when Sam lay in Dean's arms, listening to the strong, steady beat of Dean's heart he heard Dean mumble, "I love you Sammy."

FIN

What did you all think? Reviews please!


End file.
